someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ebonynivory/Only One
Hello before thinking about this being a evilly modded game to screw with people or a "demonic experience" this is a short story about a particular copy of a particular game that did something out of the ordinary. It started one night when surfing the internet, out of curiosity and sheer boredom, I decided to pick up a copy of metal gear solid 2&3 from Amazon. I had fun with mgs1 so I wanted to try the two sequels. They were used with some scratches but were in good condition $14 for 2 and $16 for 3 I ordered them, seeing as no store within miles of me had copies of it (being on ps2). The day they both arrived was magical mgs2 was fun and mind warping with every plot twist but that's not at all what I want to talk about I want to talk about Metal gear solid3. It was just as amazing as mgs2 if not more fun and addicting. With all the fun I had I wanted to have another play through immediately and continued on my first file. I climbed up the tree and grabbed my bag. I equipped the tux because it reminded me of mgs1 so, with this nostalgia, I decided to play the game like this. After dropping down from the tree limb my codec went off this time instead of THE BOSS it was BIG boss I smirked at this thinking it was because my tux. After giving all the advice big boss cut in at the end and said "remember i'm the only boss around here" my smirk grew to a full smile thinking this was a reference to the player being young big boss in mgs3. while crawling to my first location the soldiers were dressed in white and brown I thought of it as another reference to mgs1. fighting my way through the enemies and bringing Sokalov back with me when the regular cutseen started big boss came in on a helicopter (which is usually THE boss) he said I could never win and instead of just pushing me he slowly broke naked snakes arm and stabbed him in the shoulder and before throwing him off the bridge came close and whispered "i'm the only boss" I dropped my controller and literally said out loud "holy crap!" pondering what just happened in my mind I collected my thoughts and came to the collusion that it was just a reference to naked snake being big boss. When the next cutseen occurred everything was the same and continued to be, until the torture seen. Instead of yelling at ocelot for shooting snake in the eye big boss grabbed the gun from him and angrily whispered "i'm the only big boss!" and shot snake three times in the forehead... I had to do a double take this scared the crap out of me I couldn't believe it. I dropped my controller and sprinted to my laptop and googled it. on one page it said the makers of the game originally had a mode for wearing the tux where the big boss from mgs1 made a cameo and acted furious to younger boss. This was left out though because they thought it would seem somewhat out of character for him. This mode was called one boss mode. I turned my computer off and walked to my ps2 looking at the game over screen instead of seeing "paradox" it stated "he got you" I was too creeped out at this point. I popped out the disc and called my friend over and gave it to him to try and figure out what had happened. Ounce he came back to my apartment the next morning he said he played the game with the tux and with out the tux and thanked me for letting him borrow it, that didn't matter though, I wanted to know if he saw what I did. He just gave me a puzzled look and accused me of pranking him. I couldn't fight him about it and nodded to him. I closed the door and walked to my ps2 the game played normally now with THE BOSS being the mentor now ,even with the tuxedo on. I heavily sighed and dropped my controller. Even with the torment this game caused me I kept it in my collection. I play it from time to time and never again did I see the one boss mode. By the way it's my first creepypasta so be nice Category:Blog posts